smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Genie/Part 1
It was a brand new day in the Smurf Village. Smurfette woke up and stretched herself, feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. She looked out of her window and stared at the sun rising over the forest framing the Smurf Village. "Good morning to you, Smurf Village," she greeted pleasantly. Then she saw a couple of small birds landing on her windowsill. "And good morning to you too," she added, watching as they stayed for a while on the windowsill before flying off again. Smurfette sighed, realizing that she needed to get dressed. She changed out of her night clothes and put on a simple halter top and a pair of pink jeans. She liked how snug they fit on her body, almost like wearing a glove on her legs. She put on her pumps and then went to her mirror to examine herself. Taking a brush from off the dresser, she ran it through her hair to smooth it out. She wanted to make sure everything about her was perfect. Feeling like there was nothing out of place, Smurfette smiled at herself, and saw her reflection smiling back at her. She was pleased. She stepped out of her house to meet Sassette already there waiting for her. "Morning, Smurfette," Sassette greeted. "Good morning to you, Sassette," Smurfette greeted back, kissing the top of Sassette's head. "You seem to smurf in a good mood this morning, Smurfette," Sassette observed. "Is there anything going on with you today?" "Oh, nothing really special, Sassette," Smurfette responded. "I'm just happy to be alive and smurfing. I can't wait to see what I may be smurfing today." "Well, what if you have to smurf after Baby Smurf today?" Sassette asked. "Then I'll just accept that as my job for the day and smurf the best that I can with it," Smurfette answered. "Not that I don't like smurfing it, though." "I just wish that I can be smurfing after Baby Smurf so that you don't have to be stuck smurfing the job all the time," Sassette said. "I'm sure that you'll make a great babysmurfer, Sassette, but for now he needs to have someone with a more gentle adult touch," Smurfette said. "Well, if that's what you think," Sassette said. "Most of the adult Smurfs think that we Smurflings need more practice in order to handle smurfing after a Baby Smurf. I feel like I'm more than ready to smurf after him now, but I hardly hear Papa Smurf ever smurf that job to any of us." "Those Smurfs are just looking after Baby Smurf for his safety, Sassette," Smurfette said. "We don't want him smurfing into things that he's too young to be smurfing himself into." "But I promise that I won't let Baby Smurf smurf into things that he shouldn't, Smurfette, honestly," Sassette pleaded. Smurfette sighed. "We'll see how things smurf, Sassette, I promise." They met Empath at the end of the breakfast line. "Salutations, Smurfette, Sassette," he greeted. "Ready to start a brand new day?" "I will be, as soon as I smurf my breakfast, Empath," Smurfette responded. "Here, Smurfette and Sassette, you can go ahead of this smurf in the line," Empath offered. "It's going to be a while before we get served today." "Any problems today?" Smurfette asked. "Greedy and the kitchen crew have overslept today, so breakfast is going to be a little later than usual," Empath answered. "Whiskery weasels, I wouldn't think that it would be this bad," Sassette said. "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "This morning smurfed too good to be true. I just wish there was some way that I can help smurf things better in the kitchen." "This smurf gave up being the village chef, so we're going to have to tolerate the problems that Greedy and his crew are having this morning," Empath said. "If I had a genie like Farmer, I could probably smurf up things in the village like a snap," Smurfette said. "You want a genie, Smurfette?" Sassette said. "I could only wish that I had one of my own." "Farmer isn't particularly fond of his genie, as helpful as he is to Farmer, so maybe he could pass ownership onto you for a while," Empath said. "I wish, but Gourdy seems to like smurfing around with Farmer more than anyone else here, Empath," Smurfette said. "Maybe you could ask, Smurfette," Empath suggested. "It wouldn't hurt if you tried." "Well, if you had a genie, could you let it smurf anything that I would wish for?" Sassette asked Smurfette. "That remains to be seen, Sassette," Smurfette replied. ----- During breakfast, Tapper and Duncan McSmurf decided to sit down next to Empath and Smurfette to discuss what's going on that day. "I think that for today I'm going to smurf around the village and see what it's like to work in Empath's job as the assistant counselor," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that would be an interesting role for you, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "You might smurf some things about yourself that you never knew existed in you from smurfing that position." "I'm not sure that I would want to smurf myself as a counselor, even an assistant counselor," Duncan said. "I would probably smurf in too many fights with my fellow Smurfs than ever smurf the peace between anyone." "But you do smurf well with Hefty and Tuffy as a voice of reason to Hefty's roughness and Tuffy's brashness, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "You don't have to smurf with both of them at the same time from day to day, laddie," Duncan said. "I would just as sooner smurf their heads together in one single smurf if I wasn't in control of my temperament." "But you're better than that, Duncan," Smurfette said. "You make Hefty and Tuffy much better Smurfs because you always smurf up to them and never let them smurf over their heads." "I appreciate that from a lassie who knows a true Smurfsman when she smurfs one," Duncan said with a smile. "This smurf thinks Smurfette would be best paired with Sassette so that the both of them would know how to handle the job well," Empath said. "Well, I always say two smurfs are better than one," Tapper said. "It's your call what you want to smurf, and if Papa Smurf thinks that she's ready to smurf the job by herself, then I'm sure he'll smurf her the right tasks." "I'm pretty sure that I can handle the job quite smurfectly, Tapper, but I will smurf Sassette along so that she knows what this job is all about," Smurfette said. Just then, Hefty decided to sit himself down between Empath and Smurfette. "Oh, excuse me, mind if I smurf right next to you?" Hefty asked, feigning politeness. "Okay, Hefty, what's smurfed into you today?" Smurfette asked. "Well, since I noticed you talking with old star-face about smurfing over his position as the assistant counselor in this village, I was just wondering if you're available for any counseling sessions," Hefty said suggestively. "I'm not smurfing over anything today, Hefty," Smurfette said. "I'm just seeing what his job is like on a daily basis so I might know how to handle his tasks if I'm asked to." "Oh, so you're still going to be smurfing with this showoff, as usual," Hefty said. "Let's face facts, you deserve a real Smurf like me." "As a matter of fact, I may schedule you in for a counseling session...but it may also require you to undersmurf some rigorous mental assessment tests, if you know what I mean," Smurfette said, trying to get herself out of this conversation with Hefty. "Mental assessment tests?" Hefty said, sounding a little fearful. "Yes, and I might even have Brainy smurf in on them to examine your case to smurf if you might need constant supervision, and a prolonged smurf at the infirmary with some restraints and perhaps some medication...," Smurfette went on. "Uh, fine, smurf it your way!" Hefty said, picking up his tray and leaving the spot on the table. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, I didn't think you would be able to scare off somebody like Hefty with what you said, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said, sounding amazed. "That was masterfully smurfed." Duncan snickered. "Mental assessment tests. That's a good one, lassie." "Well, I'm sure a laddie like you can appreciate the talents of a lassie like me," Smurfette said with a smile. ----- After breakfast, Empath, Smurfette, and Sassette went out into Farmer's field to see how the village farmer was doing tending to his vegetable rows. Already in the field with him is Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy, and hovering right next to Farmer was his genie Gourdy, looking rather anxious. "Oh, Master, just tell me what you want me to do today, and I will do it for you, no questions asked," Gourdy said. "How about you just be smurfing nothing but watching me and not asking me ever again," Farmer said, already sounding annoyed. "But I can't just sit there and do nothing for you, Master," Gourdy said. "There's got to be something I can do, even the least little thing, that would please you the most today." "Why don't you just leave Farmer alone today, Gourdy?" Nat asked. "Yeah, you've already been smurfing him many more times today than I have been," Snappy said. "I would respond to your requests if you were my masters, little Smurflings, but I do not answer to any of you," Gourdy said rather defensively. "Well, how about the time that you smurfed me into the tallest Smurf in the village by making the other Smurfs ant-size?" Slouchy asked. "That was a one-time wish that I fulfilled on your behalf from my master," Gourdy said. "Until my master appoints either of you my new master, I'm not fulfilling any more of your wishes." "Just smurf there and try your best to do nothing today, Gourdy," Farmer said, already sounding tired of having to deal with him. "If you insist, Master, I will just sit here and do nothing," Gourdy said with a heavy sigh. "Don't mind me at all. I'll just be like a fly on the wall, quietly observing everything." "Oh, good, now even my ears have a relief," Snappy said. "Salutations, Farmer, Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy," Empath greeted. "So how goes the farming today out in the fields?" "Just be going smurfy today, Empath, and it would be going smurfier if I didn't have to smurf up with Gourdy," Farmer said. "He's smurfing a lot more noise than the Smurflings on any given day." "Well, he seems to be quiet now, Farmer," Smurfette said. "I'm only doing that to please my master, Smurfette," Gourdy said. "In fact, that's what I have been doing ever since he found me in his garden. It's hard to be a good genie when he doesn't even want his wishes granted." "That's really sad, Gourdy," Smurfette said, her heart going out to him. "I would wonder if you would be willing to serve me instead. I would smurf really good care of you." "I'm certain that you would, but unfortunately my loyalty and devotion is entirely to my master, Farmer Smurf, unless he directs me otherwise," Gourdy said. "But what good is that if your master doesn't want you to fulfill his wishes?" Smurfette asked. Gourdy sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's just because I haven't had a real friend to talk to, and I try to keep Farmer company the only way I know how. I guess I'm just not used to a master who doesn't want anything from me but my company." "This smurf doesn't see anything wrong with what Farmer wants, Gourdy," Empath said. "His job in the fields is already hard enough for him without having to put any additional stress on his life." "I'm glad that he tells me about those things, Empath, but I'm just not created to be a counselor," Gourdy said. "Nobody says you have to be his counselor, Gourdy," Empath said. "Sometimes the best thing you need to do is just sit and listen and not say anything unless you feel that it is absolutely necessary." "Anyway, Farmer, would you mind if I became Gourdy's new mistress, at least for a little while?" Smurfette asked. "Truth be told, Smurfette, I do be smurfing a bit fond of his company, and I would be feeling mighty empty without his presence around, even as annoying as he is at times," Farmer said. "You see? My master really does need me!" Gourdy said. Smurfette sighed. "Well, I guess if you're that smurfy, then you won't need me. I'll be smurfing on my way then. Let's go, Sassette." Farmer, Nat, Snappy, Slouchy, and Gourdy watched Empath, Smurfette, and Sassette leave the fields together. "Gee, I really hate to see Smurfette leave all sad and upset now," Snappy said. "Me too, but what are you going to do about it?" Slouchy said. "Maybe we can wish that Smurfette would be able to smurf her own genie," Nat suggested. "You know, that isn't a bad thing to wish for Smurfette, smurf to think about it," Farmer said, his hand stroking his chin in thought. "Oh no, you wouldn't want another genie around in this village!" Gourdy said, sounding a bit fearful. "But why not, Gourdy?" Slouchy asked. "Yeah, why not?" Snappy seconded. "Trust me, one genie like me is all this village ever needs," Gourdy said. "Two genies occupying the same location...that is just bad news! You don't know what kind of trouble you'll be putting yourselves in!" "Well, I didn't say you need to be fulfilling that wish there, Gourdy," Farmer said. "I'm just saying that..." "And I'm saying for your safety and everyone else's that two genies can't stay in the same village together, and that's that!" Gourdy said. "Well, Gourdy, I wish for you to return to my house and smurf there until I need you," Farmer said. "Yes, my master," Gourdy said, sounding like he had no choice but to fulfill that wish. He waved his hands in the air and said, "Casabah cadodah!" And in an instant, he was gone. ----- "Well, this smurf empathizes for what you're feeling right now, Smurfette, if Farmer has grown to be attached to his companion," Empath said as they were heading elsewhere within the outskirts of the village. "I'll be fine, Empath," Smurfette said. "I guess being an assistant counselor isn't going to be as easy as I smurfed it would be." "Well, I think you need to smurf yourself a chance, Smurfette," Sassette said. "One smurfback shouldn't make you feel like you should give up being one." "I know, but what if most Smurfs just want me to not be the assistant counselor?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf thinks you should take Sassette's advice to heart and not be so hard on yourself for one little failure," Empath said. "Over time they're going to get used to you, and you won't have to feel like you have nothing to offer." "I'm glad that you smurf that way about me, Empath," Smurfette said. They soon came across Brainy, who was with a few Smurfs lecturing to them about whatever was on his mind at the moment. "Ah, Empath, just the Smurf I was hoping to see," Brainy said as soon as he saw his half-brother. "What were you trying to tell the other Smurfs about, Brainy?" Empath asked. "Well, it was about the idea of how males and females can smurf tasks around the village, Empath," Brainy answered. "I was saying that males have their own jobs that are uniquely smurfed to them, and that females have their own jobs that are uniquely smurfed to them, and one of them was saying that males and females should be able to smurf all kinds of tasks as equals. Now I just want to smurf your opinion as to what you personally believe." "If I should be allowed to offer my opinion, Brainy,..." Smurfette started to say. "Excuse me, Smurfette, I wasn't asking for your opinion at this time," Brainy interrupted. "But Smurfette may have a valid point that she would want to bring up, Brainy," Empath said. "Why would you not want her to speak her mind?" "Empath, I didn't smurf you into this conversation just to hear what Smurfette has to say," Brainy said. "I wanted specifically to hear from you, one of the wisest Smurfs in the village who is second only to Papa Smurf in wisdom." "Well, if you don't want to hear my opinion, Brainy, then I'll just leave!" Smurfette fumed as she stormed off. "Yeah, me too!" Sassette added before she joined Smurfette. Empath watched Smurfette and Sassette walk off together before turning his attention again to Brainy. "That was very inconsiderate of you, Brainy," Empath said a bit sternly. "Smurfette has an opinion, and you think very lowly of her and her opinion, and you have the audacity to say it right in her presence." "Oh, come on, Empath," Brainy said. "You know that Smurfette is good for the few things that she can smurf around here, like smurfing care of Baby and the Smurflings. I never really consider her to be the most intelligent Smurf in the whole village...not that I think she's completely lacking in intelligence like Clumsy." "You won't know what Smurfette is fully capable of unless you give her the chance to prove herself, Brainy," Empath said. "Being a female does not mean that her intelligence is any less equal to any Smurf in the village. Who knows, she may prove to be just as intelligent as you, even more so." "Of course you're going to smurf her as intelligent because you're mostly with her all the time, Empath," Brainy said. "What chance have I ever to smurf her attention my way to see that I'm just as good as you are for wisdom and intelligence, despite some other things that I may be lacking?" Empath sighed. "What Smurfette and this smurf have going on between each other is strictly our business to know about, Brainy. This smurf is not going to let you or anyone else use that as a point of argument for what you would have to say about Smurfette as a person. Is this smurf being clear on that point?" "If you insist, Empath, I am not going to smurf up anything about your relationship with Smurfette just to smurf a point," Brainy said, realizing that he wasn't going to win against his own half-brother. "All I will ask you for is to just smurf an open mind about what I may have to smurf to you." "At least that's something you and this smurf can agree upon," Empath said, smiling. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Genie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles